The Final Challenge: Champion of Kanto
by cpdx
Summary: After four years of traveling across 4 regions with Misty Waterflower, Xeo Blaine faces his ultimate goal. To become the Kanto Champion, will he succeed and obtain eternal glory as the first new champion in 7 years or fail and give up pokemon forever?R&R Forever canceled.


Legal disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own most of characters in this fanfic since I'm creating my own versions of them so muuuwhohahaaa to that

CPDX PRODUCTIONS AND PRESENTS

A POKEMON FANFICTON STORY EVENT PREMIERE

The Final Challenge: Champion of Kanto

Chapter 1

{Xeo's point of view}

"Finally after everything I've been through as a trainer, my ultimate goal is in sight." I thought standing in front of the Kanto Pokemon League four long hard years after starting my pokemon journey.

Over those years I had captured and trained many different types of pokemon, defeated every gym leader I could find and battle competed in 3 different leagues nearly winning the last one. Now after traveling around Kanto for the last 8 months training with Sayo my newest companion, I was ready.

As I walked though the doors of the Indigo League H.Q. I shouted out in a clear confident voice , "I hereby challenge the Kanto Elite Four to a Championship match!"

[Scene change]

Ten minutes later my first opponent for my goal stood across the battle field from me, Will the overtly flirtatious psychic type master.

"I hear you're pretty dam good, ya cutie. Will said eyeing me up and down, winking at me, and continuing on; (making a shiver go down my spine) "But you're will not gonna win today so prepare to lose on your first try, honny!" he shouted confidently from his podium in the massive stadium which was deserted except for us and the referee, a beautiful redheaded women in her late fifties in a aquamarine skirt, and tight dark blue shirt holding a pair of flags.

Lorelei had retired from the Elite Four several years before I had started my pokemon journey, however the league had made her an offer to become the official judge of all championship matches, which she had accepted immediately. She shouted in a voice cracked by age,

"This single battle challenge match between Xeo Blaine of Cinnabar island and Will of the Elite Four will now begin, only the challenger is allowed to substitute his pokemon. Now let the battle begin!"

"Grumpig darling, time to win this!"Will yelled in a sing song voice releasing a purple and black pig-like pokemon with multiple black pearls all over its body.

"Alright Sparky, sic em!" I yelled sending my mischievous yellow mouse referred to as Pikachu, but nicnamed Sparky out to battle. "Pika pika pika!" Sparky came out grinning and began mocking Grumpig by shaking his butt at it.

The pig pokemon immediately charged, enraged and not thinking for a second that it was a trap. "Grumpig use dynamic punch!" Sparky easily dodged the enraged pig's fighting type move by jumping of his tail high into the air, which was part of our plan of course because the higher the little trouble maker was the harder he could come down. "Now Sparky Volt Tackle!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as my devious little mouse started to plummet back towards the ground he covered himself in a massive ball of electricity aimed at the now intimidated looking Grumpig.

"Don't be afraid Grumpig, use bounce and dynamic punch!" The psychic pig jumped straight at the ball of lightning death that was Sparky, charging and hurling his glowing fist at the same time. "Grummmmmpiggggg" it shouted punching into Sparky's attack with everything it had.

A massive explosion shook the field covering everything with black smoke, and when it cleared Sparky was standing on top of the unconscious Grumpig looking pleased with himself. "Piiikkaaa cccchhhhhu!" the little guy exclaimed pumping his fist in the air in a victory pose.

"What the-?" Will looked shocked seeing my tiny mouse defeat his most powerful pokemon it one hit. "WHO'S the weakling now Will?" I shouted victoriously pumping my fist into the air.

"First battle to the challenger!" Lorelei announced.

Three more battles and three more losses for Will. I was on a roll. His Gardivivor, his Slowbro and a almost un-hittable Xatu fell to Sparky's powerful moves and crazy speed, but the little guy got tired, and was finally knocked out halfway into the fourth battle. Sparky looked like he could use a long break so I returned him and sent out Flamer, my typhlosion, to finish off Will's Bronzong, a giant floating steel bell covered in strange unknown symbols.

"Bronzong knock it out with Gyro Ball !" Will shouted desperately as Flamer continuously bashed into it with his flame wheel. "Dodge it flamer then use blast burn!" Flamer rolled out of the way of the silver energy beam and unleashed an inferno of almost pure white-golden fire blasting out of his maw into Bronzong sending the bell pokemon into the wall nearly melted and knocked out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Will screamed before collapsing to his knees in defeat.

"Match one to the challenger." Lorelei shouted.

"_One down Three to go._" I thought to myself walking out of the main arena to heal my pokemon before the next battle.

{scene change}

Next up was Koga the poison type using master ninja, ex Team Rocket leader and former gym leader of Fuchsia city.

"This will be a four on four double battle between Koga of the elite four and Xeo of Cinnabar island, only the challenger may substitute his pokemon.

Koga looked just as surprised as I was at the rules and opened his mouth to object, until Lorelei glared daggers at him daring him to say something so he kept his mouth shut.

"Let the battle begin!"

"Venomoth, Crobat lets bring them down." Koga said calmly releasing a giant purple bat with four wings, and a giant purple winged moth.

"Hmmm.. ok then Starfire, Sparky lets goo!" I yelled as my faithful Staravia and devious Pikachu took the field ready to kick some poke-ass.

"Venomoth silver wind, crobat air cutter!" he yelled causing the four-winged bat and the giant moth to unleash a massive silver colored twister of air at my pokemon.

"Sparky jump on Starfire, Starfire use gust to blow it back." Quickly obeying my commands they took to the skies Sparky holding on and charging energy while Starfire redirected the combo blowing both Koga's pokemon out of the air.

_Good Sparky is almost charged up and ready for our new combo attack, all those practice sessions are finally about to pay off... _I thought watching the battle with a small grin.

"Alright time to end this, both of you hyper beam full power!" The ninja yelled as his pokemon took to the air again. The giant moth and four winged bat immediately began charging their attacks but it was too late.

"Hey Koga, you ready to lose two pokemon in one hit?" I yelled grinning like a evil maniac about to kill.

He raised both bushy eyebrows in surprise and confusion. "Don't you think your overestimating your skills a little?"

"Nope because my new combo move will end this in one go... Sparky, Starfire... THUNDER BIRD!"

Sparky then unleashed all his stored up electrical power as Starfire went into a supersonic dive-bomb of a brave bird attack, creating a massive blue, yellow meteor in the shape that took the shape of Zapdos, before cutting though both hyper beams to slam with a colossal explosion into Koga's pokemon duo.

A massive mushroom shaped cloud of smoke went high into the air with the occasional flash of lightning inside it, blowing both competitors nearly off their podiums and forcing Agatha to take cover behind her stand.

As the dust cleared it was apparent that they would have to use a new battle field because the current on was all but nuked from the power of my new Thunder Bird combo with both Venomoth and Crobat lying in the center of the crater while Starfire was landing with Sparky on her back looking a little battered but mostly unharmed.

As my spunky little electric type hoped off her back Starfire's entire body began to glow white as she cried out: "Staarapptoorr" Growing three times her original size with a much greater wingspan and a red tuff of feathers coming off that sprout of feathers on her head, she looked ready to fight even harder then before.

Sparky on the other hand was exhausted from his long day of battling. I could tell because, soon as that little mouse crawled up the podium he hoped onto my head and fell sound asleep. It was alright since I had already decided to bring in my biggest powerhouse to replace him.

"Koga should we keep battling?" I called across the field to my purple haired opponent who looked pretty shaken at the after-effects of the sheer raw power my pokemon had unleashed.

"I.. I guess we ... how did you create such a powerful move?" he asked his voice filled with equal parts awe and dread, his face ashen and pale.

"Two years of training, hard work, success and plenty of pain." He shook his head at my response slowly, "I've never seen that kind of power in an attack before except... from a wild Zapdos I ran into once in my younger years."

He shuddered at the memory before continuing "I concede the battle... to you, for I have no wish to cause any of my pokemon to battle until they are so critically injured it could be to the point being crippled... in a battle they have no chance at winning."

Before I could protest he left the podium, returned his pokemon before walking off the field and out of the arena. Lorelei raised her voice and shouted;

"Koga has forfeited the match to Xeo Blaine of Cinnabar island, therefore Xeo is the winner!" Lorelei hoped of her judge's stand and walked towards my exit limping heavily on her left side.

"Come on sonny they have to fix the field, so your next battle will be tomorrow."

As I followed the surprisingly curvy looking middle aged woman out of the wrecked stadium field, I was thinking out and planning my stratagem for the next day.

**end of chapter 1 read and review please**


End file.
